


Wonderstruck (Traducción)

by Sthefy



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/M, Gryffindor Taichi, Michi en español, Romance, Slytherin Mimi, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: "Sabes, no hablaba en serio cuando te sugerí que te metieras al lago para ver si hay un calamar gigante." [Michi Hogwarts, AU.]





	Wonderstruck (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wonderstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708658) by [dianaagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianaagron/pseuds/dianaagron). 



**Wonderstruck (Traducción)**

**Sinopsis:**   _"Sabes, no hablaba en serio cuando te sugerí que te metieras al lago para ver si hay un calamar gigante."_ [Michi Hogwarts, AU.]

**Disclaimer:  **Digimon 01, 02 y Tri no me pertenecen. Tengo entendido que son de Toei Animation y de Akiyoshi Hongo, la historia tampoco me pertenece. La autora original es **daisyjohnson,**  yo sólo me apodero de la traducción de fanfics hermosos y espléndidos como éste.

**Nota de Autora (daisyjohnson):**   _"Escribí esto en honor al Primero de Septiembre, pero por supuesto que el sitio estaba caído justo cuando tenía algo para publicar. Así que, aquí está, teniendo sólo un día de retraso. Con tristeza, debo decir que es algo corto. Pero más adelante siempre tendré la posibilidad de añadir más diálogos y capítulos, quién sabe, todo es posible. Antes de comenzar a leer, debes estar consciente del hecho de que probablemente no estarás de acuerdo conmigo en algunas cosas, sobretodo en la Casa de Mimi en este universo, así que permíteme decir: Por favor, dale una oportunidad, juro que va a tener sentido y que esto sólo va añadir más a la dinámica entre Taichi y ella. Y si quieres una prueba visual de que no soy la única alma en este mundo que lo cree, por favor, echa un vistazo a este arte en Twitter hecha por el usuario de Twitter gecccu: es la imagen que lleva el fic. Gracias por leer, y espero que disfrutes de esta tonta ficción."_

**Notas de Traductora:**  Esta traducción la había hecho hace tiempo, la subí en FF por las navidades y la subo ahora acá, aprovechando que me prestaron la laptop. Algo de mi OTP para no perder la costumbre <3

 

_Arriba los Hogwarts!AU._

¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2018!

* * *

**I.**

Lluvioso.

Esa era la cosa que caracterizaba a Hogwarts en noviembre, siempre estaba lloviendo. Una llovizna, a veces ligera, a veces potente, y en ocasiones, incluso podías ver algunos rayos de sol a través de las nubes pesadas, pero aún así, la lluvia permanecía. Y a ella le encantaba el sol, el calor, y la primavera. Los días culminantes del otoño, no tanto.

Y a ella ciertamente no le gustaba mojarse por la lluvia, de pie junto al Gran Lago, mientras que la misma caía con fuerza. Apretó su libro de Herbología contra su pecho, como si cuanto más fuerte lo mantuviera pegado a ella, significaría que así menos el libro se mojaría, y ella ni siquiera tenía su capa consigo; ya que todavía descansaba en la parte posterior de la silla de la biblioteca, lugar en donde ella había estado tratando de concentrarse y estudiar toda la tarde sin ningún resultado satisfactorio. Y todo porque  _alguien_  había decidido el tener como misión de hacerla fracasar a ella en el plazo de los próximos exámenes parciales, antes de que se fueran del Colegio durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Ese alguien se encontraba actualmente de pie a unos pocos metros de distancia, tan cerca de la orilla del lago que por un momento ella temió que el agua oscura chocara pesadamente contra el precipicio para tragarlo por completo. No es que a ella le importaba si realmente lo hacía, se corrigió de inmediato, pero hubiese sido un dolor en el trasero explicar a los Profesores el por qué exactamente Taichi Yagami había desaparecido repentinamente cerca del lago, sobre todo porque se supone que ni siquiera ambos deben estar fuera ahí con este clima en primer lugar. Además, ni siquiera era su culpa si estaban allí. O bueno, técnicamente lo era, pero eso se alejaba del punto principal;  _él_  había sido quien decidió salir fuera de la biblioteca con esta tormenta, y ella sólo lo había seguido porque habían estado en medio de una discusión en la que seguramente ella no iba a dejarle ganar.

Mimi lo miró con severidad, no obstante él no parecía intimidado en absoluto por su mirada. En todo caso, se veía como si estuviese divertido por la situación. A fin de cuentas, ¿dónde era que encajaba el factor "diversión" al ser empapados de agua?, no lo pudo saber, (aunque no es como si en realidad no le importara mojarse, pero su definición del término estaba lejos de aproximarse a la situación momentánea). Su largo cabello de color castaño claro ahora se encontraba pegado a su rostro, pero ella no se atrevía a mover sus brazos, por el miedo a que su libro de texto se arruinara para siempre.

—Sabes, —comenzó a decir, levantando su voz en un intento de ser escuchada por encima de los rugidos de la tormenta, —yo sólo bromeaba cuando te sugerí que saltaras al lago para ver si realmente hay un calamar gigante.

Él levantó una ceja en respuesta, manteniendo su siempre presente sonrisa impresa en su rostro. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella con esa actitud de confianza estúpida que llevaba a todas partes, sólo porque había sido el capitán del equipo de Quidditch durante tres años consecutivos, y la racha de haber ganado cada uno de ellos, era la cereza que adornaba el pastel.

— ¿Acaso mis oídos me engañan? ¿La Princesa de Slytherin se encuentra  _preocupada_  por mí? —Respondió, pasándose una mano por su cabello oscuro, empujándolo hacia atrás de su frente y luego cruzó sus brazos. Ella observó cómo él llevaba su camisa de manga larga (por lo general, optaba por las de mangas cortas, y estaba segura de que lo hacía sólo para mostrar sus atrapantes bíceps), su camisa abotonada a la mitad, y como el nudo de la corbata roja con franjas doradas estaba flojo.

—Nah, es simplemente que no sería una victoria justa si te enfermas de pulmonía crónica, —replicó ella, con una sonrisa burlona a sus anchas. Él negó con la cabeza, disparando gotas de lluvia fuera de su indiscutible cabellera a medida que seguía lloviendo, y subió las mangas de su camisa. Mimi puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose por enésima vez por qué el mundo la odiaba tanto como para poner su vida en peligro por una detención al estar con alguien al que se supone, era su enemigo mortal, teniendo en cuenta la Casa a dónde él pertenecía.

Aunque no es como si ella se preocupara por todas esas tonterías, a decir verdad. A pesar de ser una Slytherin, su naturaleza extrovertida siempre había dado lugar a tener amistades con las personas más disparejas que pudiera encontrar, por lo que no era una sorpresa verse junto a un Gryffindor a su lado: ella misma tenía cierta cantidad de amistades en esa Casa. Pero la cosa era, que Yagami no formaba parte de ellas.

Yagami era una pesadilla.

Mimi supuso que probablemente él pensaría casi lo mismo cuando se trataba a la inversa, dando por hecho y siendo consciente de lo exasperante, escandalosa y tenaz que ella misma podía llegar a ser cuando quería. No obstante, el porcentaje de esos tres factores que componen su personalidad se incrementaban cada vez que él estaba a su alrededor, lo cual, últimamente, era bastante frecuente.

Y el asunto era que Yamato Ishida, uno de sus mejores amigos, confidentes y compañeros de Casa (siendo éste un Prefecto), recientemente se había reunido con la también Prefecta, Sora Takenouchi, una linda Hufflepuff que Mimi se acordó de haber ayudado una vez en su Segundo Año, cuando ella no podía salir del baño de chicas del Tercer Piso.

Sora era genial, y Mimi la amaba, con su personalidad maternal y verdaderamente agradable (un rasgo que Mimi sabía que carecía en su personalidad), aunque bueno, ella no era  _tan_ mala, sino que sencillamente ella era muy  _espontánea_ , y realmente no había sido su culpa por haber hecho llorar a un chico de Ravenclaw el otro día, vamos.

De igual manera, sólo había una desventaja de pasar tiempo con la "pareja poderosa", así era como ella había empezado a referirse a ellos desde hace un tiempo: el mejor amigo de Sora, era Taichi, y Taichi también tenía esta relación extraña con Yamato. Lo cual esto significaba que ella todavía no sabía si Yamato quería abrazar al Gryffindor o estrangularlo por la mitad del tiempo que ellos compartían juntos.

Aunque no era como si Yagami había sido siempre su punto de quiebre, no. Al principio, su dinámica más bien se había parecido a una con aires coquetos; a Mimi le gustaban los chicos atléticos, a él le gustaban las chicas bonitas, bla, bla. Eso era todo, hasta que un día él decidió empezar a coquetear con sus amigas mientras que ella estaba de pie junto a él; su orgullo fue herido, y a partir de allí se daría inicio a la continua enemistad entre ambos.

La semana pasada a ese acontecimiento, por ejemplo, él lo tomó a nivel personal cuando ella decidió coquetear con el Capitán de Ravenclaw. Yagami, el pobre tonto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho porque sabía que hubiese comenzado a cuestionar sus habilidades de Quidditch y liderazgo.

—Admítelo, Mimi, me extrañarías demasiado si el calamar decidiera comerme vivo. —Detuvo el tren de los pensamientos de su acompañante mientras tomaba un par de pasos hacia al frente, con el fin de estar justo frente de ella.

Mimi inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, sin romper en ningún momento su mirada de la que sabía que él se refería con el nombre de  _"la mirada básica Slytherin de superioridad"_  o simplemente, para decirlo en palabras simples, a su mirada de mujerzuela calmada. Como si fuese un reflejo de su decisión, no permitió que su sonrisa flaqueara, y en cambio la miró con diversión, ya que, al parecer, le gustaba hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ella hacía. Así de simple.

—Por favor. Tus días de gloria ya están oficialmente terminados. Puede que también debieras retirarte del campo y del Quidditch, ya que nadie va a recordarte el año que viene, cuando tú te hayas ido. —Replicó ella con rapidez, sin apartar ni una sola vez su mirada de la de él. Mimi le ofreció una sonrisa sarcástica, y estaba segura de que había tocado alguna fibra sensible porque juraría que había visto los ojos del chico estrecharse durante un veloz segundo. Aunque si ese fue el caso, entonces se había recuperado rápidamente.

Él levantó la mano para atrapar un mechón de su cabello ahora oscurecido por el agua, bajando los ojos para observar como lo hacía girar entre sus dedos. Parecía que estaba de lleno en una profunda reflexión, y la mirada de Mimi se suavizó un poco sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando sus ojos miraron hacia arriba de nuevo, encontrándose con los suyos, los bordes de sus labios se curvaron.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? —Preguntó, en un tono de completa calma del que Mimi pensó que nunca se lo había escuchado antes. Ella parpadeó, como si hubiera olvidado temporalmente de lo que estaban discutiendo segundos antes.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, con su cabello cayendo en cascadas suavemente a la izquierda, y frunció las cejas. Mimi en silencio tuvo que admitir, que la lluvia no le hacía ver tan mal, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Ya que por lo general, Taichi lo llevaba todo despeinado, y las gotas caían sobre las mejillas en donde ella podía ver la sombra de la barba que empezaba a crecer de nuevo.

— ¿Mmm? —Le animó. La vista de Tai cayó en sus labios, y le llevó algunos segundos en despegar la vista de ellos y así poder encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo.

Taichi sostuvo un mechón de ella y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, hacia su respectivo sitio, ocasionando que el cerebro de Mimi estuviese flotando en algún lugar del espacio, dejándola a merced de sus propios instintos. Sabía que si él tuviera la oportunidad de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, nunca dejaría de molestarla con eso. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, porque en ese momento lo único que tenía en su mente era la imagen de él, con su torso alzándose frente a ella, y en su sonrisa expectante.

— ¿No? —Sonaba más como una pregunta que como una afirmación, y Mimi ni siquiera estaba segura de que ella llegó a decir algo en voz alta, teniendo en cuenta el tono débil de voz que había empleado antes. Parecía que a él no le importaba nada de eso, o que probablemente haya olvidado que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella en primer lugar, porque ahora estaba moviendo su mano hacia abajo, para acariciar el brazo izquierdo de Mimi de la manera más suave que pudo.

Ella sintió un cosquilleo en la piel en todos los lugares que Tai había acariciado, y se preguntó si él era así de tierno con todas las chicas que se cruzaran en su camino. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el movimiento de otra mano masculina, que ahora ahuecaba su mejilla derecha. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, pero la mirada de Taichi ahora no se encontró con la de ella, ya que se fijó en sus labios. Mimi sintió un revoloteo bastante familiar en su estómago, y con eso era la señal para que finalmente cerrara sus párpados.

Sin embargo, ella nunca recordaba el tener que esperar mucho tiempo para que un chico la besara, especialmente cuando dicho individuo se encontraba muy cerca de ella. No contó los segundos, al principio, ya que estaba segura de que Taichi solamente se encontraba abrumado por su belleza, por sus hermosos rasgos faciales (era algo natural para los chicos darse cuenta de lo perfecta que ella era, así que ella se había acostumbrado bastante a dicha reacción), pero cuando sintió que el retiró su mano, se vio obligada a abrir sus ojos, pensando que él repentinamente había cambiado de parecer.

Mimi nunca había estado más agradecida por un trueno que rugiera como lo hizo en aquél momento, pero luego soltó un grito asustadizo y dicho sonido fue cubierto por la tormenta.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Y ahí estaba él, su camisa y sus pantalones estaban apilados en la hierba húmeda, decidido en sus movimientos mientras hacía señas para remover su última prenda de ropa, aquella llamada ropa interior.

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron más de lo normal, se encontraba demasiado asustada como para moverse, o incluso hacer cualquier otra cosa en la situación en la que se encontraba. Él le dirigió una sonrisa, y cuando sus manos tocaron la tela de sus bóxers negros, afortunadamente logró cerrar sus ojos a tiempo para evitar verle desnudo, cubriendo su vista con sus manos, olvidando por un momento que el hacer eso significaría que su libro de Herbología cayera al suelo.

—Voy a ver si hay un calamar gigante, así como lo sugeriste. —Le respondió, como si fuera la cosa más natural para decir.

— ¡¿Y para eso tienes que quitarte la ropa?! —Inquirió con exasperación. El tono que él utilizó a continuación tan sólo incrementó más su frustración.

—Es que se van a mojar si no lo hago.

— Pues ¿qué crees, genio? ¡Ya están mojadas!

Rápidamente Mimi recuperó su conciencia, maldiciéndole en voz baja al darse cuenta después que su libro ahora estaba empapado. Como acto reflejo, sus manos dejaron su cara y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe en un intento de agarrar su libro y ponerlo en forma segura entre sus brazos, pero cuando levantó la vista, involuntariamente atrapó la figura de Taichi corriendo hacia el lago.

— ¡MIS OJOS! —Su grito cubrió el sonido del chapuzón cuando él se sumergió en el agua.

— ¡Joder, qué frío! —Comenzó a carcajearse, ocasionando que ella imitara su acción, y Mimi, una vez más, fracasó en ver como él podía encontrar la situación tan hilarante. Fue entonces que una idea cruzó por su mente, y un plan comenzó a formarse mientras que sonreía maliciosamente.

Dándole la espalda, ella con indiferencia rodeó el lugar en donde él había dejado su ropa, esperando a que él se volteara hacia donde ella se encontraba para que pudiera presenciar lo próximo que iba a hacer.

Cuando por fin se movió, Taichi inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Gritó a mitad del lago.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa traviesa en respuesta.

Enrolló rápidamente la ropa en una bola, asegurándose de que su ropa interior estaba en el centro de la misma para evitar tocarla con sus manos desnudas. Cuando alzó la vista hacia él, éste todavía se encontraba en el lago, a varios metros lejos de ella, y Mimi dejó escapar una risa malvada antes de girar sus talones y caminar tranquilamente hacia el Castillo, sabiendo que a él le tomaría un minuto entero para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Sonrió cuando oyó su voz llamándola desde muy lejos.

— ¿Mimi? ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿A dónde vas?

Y no se volteó, sino que en lugar de eso empezó a correr, temerosa de que él pudiera salir del agua para tratar de llegar hasta ella por su ropa de vuelta.

— ¿Mimi...? ¡Mierda, mi ropa!

Como respuesta, cuando ella finalmente alcanzó el pasillo exterior del Castillo, le sonrió.

Y luego, le hizo un gesto grosero con su mano.


End file.
